There has heretofore been provided a wide variety of construction elements that are readily assembled together to make up a variety of structures of different geometric configurations. Some construction elements have what is basically a ball and socket joint with snap-fit connections and others utilize what are basically rods or rods and cylinders that telescope one within another. In sets of these construction elements it is a frequent practice to have a number of differently shaped elements. While known prior art units are to some extent satisfactory, the present invention is believed to provide a number of advantages over known prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a basic construction element that is simple, durable, attractive, and highly versatile.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a construction element that has wide versatility and flexibility in the manner of its assembly and interfitting with identical elements to make up a large number of variations of assembled structures.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a construction element that may be made of any required size but with selected dimensional and angle relationships and take the form of a solid block, hollowed block, or of strip material body and made of metal, wood, plastic or other suitable material.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a construction element characterized by having the external shape essentially that of a double triangle with the two triangles integrally connected at a tapered, cut-off projection of each to provide four tapered projections and a tapered recess with particular dimensional proportions and particular angular relationships that make the construction elements suitable for being made at about any scale for toy building blocks as well as larger sizes for building structures.